digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebidramon
Ebidramon is a Crustacean Digimon. It is a nonconformist of the Dramon-type which has a tough, shrimp-like shell and gigantic pincers. If one is misled by its outward appearance and makes light of Ebidramon, they will become prey of the offensive ability characteristic of the Dramon-type. Attacks *'Twin Scissors' (Twin Neptune): Swoops down on the opponent with its two pincers. *'Lobster Step' *'Water Wave': Attacks with a big tsunami. Design Etymologies ;Ebidramon (エビドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "}}. *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Shortly after Cody Hida and Joe Kido fend off a Shellmon while destroying Control Spires in the Digital World's frozen area, they are attacked by a Dark Ring-controlled Ebidramon in a cave. Fortunately, the other children destroy the nearby Control Spire, allowing to digivolve to and destroy the Ebidramon. Due to 's post-Christmas blitz, many Digimon were released into the Real World around the globe, including an Ebidramon and several other Aquatic Digimon in Australia, where he and a Gesomon were caught on the news attacking a cargo ship. Joe and Cody travel to Australia for their part of the cleanup effort, where they find the Ebidramon and Gesomon, now joined by a Shellmon, attacking the DigiDestined Derek and his . Fortunately, Ikkakumon and are able to drive the wild Digimon away, and then scare them back to the Digital World after defeating the Scorpiomon defending the Spire. A third Ebidramon, partnered to a human child, shows up alongside all the DigiDestined and Partners around the world to support the Japanese DigiDestined against . Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers When uses V-Pets to cause chaos in Earth's electronic network, an Ebidramon Bio-Emerge in , where it attacks Henry Wong and . Terriermon is overwhelmed at first, but digivolves to and destroys the Ebidramon. Digimon Fusion As Ryouma Mogami and walk through the DigiQuartz after the Digimon left Tagiru Akashi, they pass an Ebidramon fighting an Octomon, who Ryouma does not try to hunt. Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World 3 Ebidramon usually populates the watery areas in Amaterasu Server South, East and Central Sector. It has 2 versions in-game: The red variation is the first you'll encounter and is the most common one that you'll find throughout Asuka Server, while the pink variation can be found in most of Amaterasu Server's waters. The Bai Hu chief also has it. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 12/11. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ebidramon is #154, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 169 HP, 174 MP, 114 Attack, 100 Defense, 72 Spirit, 76 Speed, and 45 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Hard Rock2 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Ebidramon digivolves from Crabmon. In order to digivolve to Ebidramon, your Digimon must be at least level 27, with 1100 Dragon experience and 140 defense. Ebidramon can DNA Digivolve from Syakomon and DotAgumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 22, with 800 Dragon experience and 155 defense. Ebidramon can DNA digivolve to MameTyramon with Shellmon or Monochromon, to SkullGreymon with Monochromon, or MegaSeadramon with GeoGreymon or Airdramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ebidramon is #106, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Health 100% and Skill User traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Ebidramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into Brachiomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ebidramon, your Digimon must be at least level 22 with 90 defense. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ebidramon can DigiFuse to Mermaimon with Hookmon and Coelamon. Digimon Heroes! Ebidramon is card 6-106. Digimon Soul Chaser Ebidramon digivolves from Syakomon and can digivolve to Jagamon. Notes and references